


Angel Kisses

by mesquee



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesquee/pseuds/mesquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss of an angel while in the womb leaves it's mark as a mole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Yukio's moles are so cute and the first extra (when he's counting his moles) left me in tears. I had a blast writing this piece even though after, I was cringing and fighting the urge to claw at something since I'm not made to withstand fluff.

“You know, some people call them Angel kisses,” She referred to his moles as she watched him stare at them with worried eyes. He did this every day, or so she assumed. It was like a morning ritual of his and sometimes he would joke around, saying that the amount of moles that speckled his body kept him up at night but she didn’t doubt it. It was a complex of his and he was a worrywart in nature. She could imagine it keeping him up at night. “So that means the angels kissed you a lot while you were in the womb.” She chuckled. “Maybe it was their way of protecting you from Satan.”

            He stared at her from the mirror, completely done with her bullshit as she smiled impishly, holding her hands up to mean no harm. They both knew the real reason why he didn’t inherit Satan’s flames.

            “The amount of moles that I have is troublesome,” Yukio sighed as he held open his shirt, counting them like he always did. She leaned back on her hands, brushing her fingers over the sheets as she watched him stand in worry. “Why am I the only one that has moles and not brother?”

            She jumped to her feet, lifting her arms over her head as she yawned lightly with a hum. Today was a rare day for they both had the day off and they were going to be late for their little date if he didn’t get a move on.

            Yukio realized this as he watched her with a warm smile, his beautiful girlfriend and closest friend. They were going to go to the aquarium today and then grab some of her favorite street food before heading back. He was going to hold her hand and kiss her hair, whisper in her ear when it got to loud and hold her when she was cold. He planned to stop by her favorite boutique and spoil her to the famous couple charms she couldn’t stop talking about since late. He was going to watch her smile and listen to her laugh; he could imagine the look of giddy joy that would wash over her face when he told her that he was finally willing to materialize their relationship. He was going to watch her run back and forth with tons of charms in her hands; he was going to suffer blissfully as he tried to pick something not too over the top while she wanted something exuberant and grand—it was going to be a good day and it would be a lie if he said he wasn’t excited.

            But she had another idea as she stood behind him, her fingers wrapped lightly around his wrists as she kept him from buttoning his shirt. His brow cocked and he stared at her through the mirror in confusion. They had 30 minutes to catch the train and although it wasn’t far, he knew she hated being rushed.

            Even though he inquired her on her strange behavior, she spoke not a single word as she gently pulled the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall into her arms as she tossed it onto the bed. His back was speckled with little moles, her fingers connecting all of them with an imaginary line as he stood stiff and alert, a chill running up his spine as her eyes followed her fingers.

            “I think the moles are cute,” She smiled as he raised his arm to look at her, peaking her head from his side. Her hands were fragile on his waist and he watched as she stared at one on the underside of his upper arm.  To his surprise, her lips kissed where the mole was placed, Yukio’s face a deep red as he could feel her breath against his skin. He didn’t know what to do. “I am a bit jealous though. The angels got to kiss you before I could.”

            He was flustered. “Don’t—Don’t be absurd.” He tried to hide behind his glasses and it only made her smile more. “There’s no way these moles can be caused by angel kisses.”

            She disappeared behind him. “I think they are,” She breathed against his skin as she kissed another and another, his head hung low with red cheeks and pink ears. Her lips were soft and supple, sweet to his skin as she left tender kisses. He felt like hiding, running away from her love she was so quick to shower him with. She was talking nonsense, nonsense, nothing but absolute nonsense. “The heavens loved you and I can understand why.”

            He muttered something but it came out as inaudible mumbles that only spoke in his head as he could feel her kisses sprinkle along his shoulders and down his spine. He could see her kneel as her fingers hung onto the belt holes of his pants. Her kisses were scorching, ruthless as she trailed lower down his waist. Yukio hunched over, his hands pressed against the mirror as his eyes were sealed shut, biting his lip and chewing on his cheek. Her soft grazes, her warm breath, her fluttering lashes and slick tongue. Yukio took a deep breath. God did he want to hold her.

            “We’re going to be late,” The whisper snaked through his lips weakly, holding no determination or desire to be heard. He spoke to keep his mind off her kisses, to keep him from grabbing her hands and plastering her with his own.

            She placed the last kiss on his hips, tugging lightly on his pants to get to it before getting back to her feet, her arms wrapped around his waist as he could feel her pressed against his back. He could feel the smile on her lips as she pressed her face between his shoulder blades, little kisses where her lips could reach. “The aquarium can wait.”

            He took her hands, lacing their fingers together as he stared at their conjoined hands. Her hands were so small compared to his, small and delicate and soft, nothing like his own that were large, sturdy, and rough. These were the hands that held him at night, the hands that held his whenever he got scared. These were the hands that had caught him every time he fell and a small smile slipped his lips as he ran his thumb along hers. Her body was naturally cooler than his and she always felt great on a hot summer’s day. Even today, although it wasn’t as hot as the previous days, it was a cooling and fulfilling relief to have her against him and in his grasp. It brought a surreal calm over him to have her somewhere he knew he could keep her safe.

            “Thank you for spoiling me with kisses,” He whispered against the back of her hand, giving it a light kiss as he held it tight. He never wanted to let go.

            She chuckled. “Thank you for being born with so many angel kisses.”

            “You’re still going on about that?”

            “I love your moles Yukio,” She confessed, her arms wrapped around him tighter as she pressed herself firm against his body. She knew they existed but his insecurities scared her. She didn’t want them to exist, no matter how stupid of a wish that was. “They’re cute and whenever I see them, I want to kiss all of them.” She mumbled. “They’re a part of you and that’s what makes them perfect.”

            The smile on his lips was giddy in nature. He didn’t know how or why but he thank the heavens for blessing him with such an adorable and precious girlfriend. “If I said I’d be willing to take you on that offer, would you do it?”

            “Of course.”

            Peeling her arms off of him, he turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she looked up at him, her round, almond eyes vibrant and lively, his favorite thing to stare at. She did her make up today and he contemplated on where to kiss, or at least where she’d be the least upset and she pointed at her lips, a knowing smile tickling her features.

            Yukio was quick to oblige as he captured her lips with his. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to where she stood as he dipped her backwards. Her muffled yelp brought a grin to his lips as she fell into his arms, strong and firm. She pounded her palm against his shoulder, trying to get away in order to scold him but he was ruthless as he held her tightly, refusing to let her go until he was ready.

            “Would tonight be a good night for your kisses?” He whispered against her lips, the air sparse between them as he contemplated another kiss.

            She chuckled. “We could bump up the appointment for right now,”

            His lips pressed against her neck as her chin tilted back, a giggle playing on her lips as she was open to his picking. He tickled her, puffing his cheeks as he blew air against her skin that made her cringe in childish delight. “But then we’d never leave.”

            “That’s fine with me,”

            He stared at her, tempted as he gave her one small kiss before bringing her back to her feet.

            “That won’t do,” He shook his head, releasing her from his grasp as he went to grab his shirt, putting it on this time as she watched. He could feel her stare on him and it made him smile. “We finally have a day off together; I don’t want to spend it cooped up in this room. Plus, I have a surprise for you that includes the Aquarium.”

            And that’s what got her dragging him out of the room, running through the town with grins on their faces as they raced to catch the next train.


End file.
